Matt Bauman
Number: 35 *Position: Linebacker *Height: 6-1 *Weight: 229 *Roster Years: 2004 | 2007-2009 *Hometown: Salt Lake City, UT *Last School: Skyline High School Personal Matt is the son of Tom and Mary Ann Bauman. He is one of five children, his brother, Michael, played rugby at BYU. He is an Eagle Scout. He was ranked No. 1 in his graduating class with a 4.0 GPA. He served a church mission in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. He is married to Lindsay Watts. He is a National Football Foundation scholar-athlete. Before BYU A three-year letterwinner at Skyline High School ... helped lead Skyline HS to the state championship final with an 11-3 record as a senior ... an academic all-state selection ... earned all-state honors as a defensive lineman as a senior ... also played running back ... earned letters in basketball and a letter in soccer ... earned all-region, second-team and academic all-state honors in soccer as a senior. Summary A two-time ESPN the Magazine Academic All-American, MWC Scholar-Athlete and four-time Academic All-MWC honoree, Bauman was a recipient of a prestigious NCAA Postgraduate Scholarship based on his academic and athletic accomplishments at BYU. He was one of 16 student athletes named a 2009 National Scholar Athlete by the National Football Foundation and was a finalist for the Campbell Trophy (Academic Heisman). A team captain as a senior, the four-year letterman started 29 games and totaled 234 tackles during his BYU career. Playing in his final game as a Cougar, Bauman recovered a fumble against Oregon State in the Las Vegas Bowl and returning it for a 34-yard touchdown to change the game and become the first Cougar to return a fumble for a score in BYU bowl history. BYU 2004 Freshman Year Earned letterman honors as a true freshman ... started the final four games of the season at outside linebacker ... played in all 11 games as a true freshman ... credited with 30 tackles on the season, including 11 solo and 19 assisted takedowns ... totaled 2.5 sacks on the season. 2007 Sophomore Year Earned 2007 Academic All-Mountain West Conference honors ... earned letterman honors ... earned the Aaron Francisco Special Teams MVP Award ... saw action in all 13 games for the Cougars ... credited with 34 tackles on the season, including 19 solos and 15 assisted tackles ... totaled a season-high seven tackles in the Cougars' 35-10 win at Wyoming ... credited with an 11-yard sack against the Cowboys ... credited with a key fumble recovery in the Cougars' one-point victory over UCLA in the Las Vegas Bowl ... had an interception in the Cougars' victory over Utah. 2008 Junior Year ESPN the Magazine Academic All-American ... Academic All-MWC ... Chad Lewis Flag Bearer Award for Integrity recipient ... earned letterman honors as a junior ... started all 13 games for BYU at inside linebacker ... led the Cougars with 108 tackles on the season, including 50 solo takedowns ... recorded 8.5 tackles for loss, one pass breakup and one quarterback hurry ... picked up sacks against Washington and Utah State ... forced a fumble in BYU's season opener against Northern Iowa ... recovered fumbles at Utah State and against Arizona in the Pioneer Las Vegas Bowl ... recorded a season-high 13 tackles in BYU's win against UNLV. 2009 Senior Year Recipient of a prestigious NCAA Postgraduate Scholarship based on his academic and athletic accomplishments at BYU ... one of 16 student athletes named a 2009 National Scholar Athlete by the National Football Foundation and was a finalist for the Campbell Trophy (Academic Heisman) ... ESPN the Magazine Academic All-American ... team captain ... MWC Scholar-Athlete ... Academic All-MWC ... named to the Lott Trophy Watch List ... saw action in all 13 games of the season, starting 12 at inside linebacker ... recovered a fumble in the Las Vegas Bowl against Oregon State, returning it for a 34-yard touchdown, marking a first in BYU bowl history ... totaled 62 tackles on the season, including 29 solo ... recorded five tackles for loss, including a career-high 2.5 in the bowl game. Category:Players Category:Linebacker